The present invention relates to a movable storage system, and more particularly relates to a movable, modular storage system that attaches to the ceiling in a garage. The modular storage system can be lowered for easy access to items to be stored or removed from the storage system, and can be raised up by using a retraction system.
One conventional storage assembly that provides storage space below a garage ceiling includes metal ties extending through apertures of a ceiling panel and apertures of ceiling catching beams extending perpendicularly over rafters of the garage. Fasteners are attached to upper ends of the metal ties to secure the metal ties to the ceiling catching beams, and the lower ends of the metal ties extend to support shelf catching beams, and a shelf panel overlies the shelf catching beams. However, this type of storage assembly is not adjustable or movable between a lowered position and a raised position.
Another type of modular storage system includes a support rail mounted on a wall or ceiling, in a horizontal or vertical orientation, with slidably adjustable cantilevered hooks. Storage boxes fitted with a frame on the open side and a transparent hinged door may be hung from the hooks. While the position of the hooks can be adjusted, this type of storage system is also not readily movable between a lowered position for easy access to items to be stored or removed and a raised position for storage of the items in the storage assembly.
A pull-down display and storage device is known that is movable with respect to a fixed support having pivot apparatus interconnected between the fixed support and the movable member. The device may be lowered by pulling the device out and down from the fixed support, and balanced movement of the device is controlled by one or more springs. An assembly of pull-down, retractable stairs is also known, that is typically attached to a ceiling, and can be pulled down for access to an attic, and retracted so that the stairs assembly takes up little space below a ceiling. However, such pull-down assemblies typically will not support a load that is greater than is necessary to pull them down for access.
There is a need for a movable, modular storage system that attaches to the ceiling in a garage so that the modular storage system can be lowered for easy access to items to be stored or removed from the storage system and can be raised up by a retraction system that can support a load. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.